


What Plot? Nothin' But Porn

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is frustrated after a job and can't get to sleep in the Impala. Castiel has ways of helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Plot? Nothin' But Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A story that takes place entirely inside a vehicle.

Dean grumbled, shifting to get comfortable in the small confines of the car. He was stuck outside some shitty town with only one, completely booked out motel after some crappy job he’d handled on his own. Sammy was grounded at the bunker with a broken leg after they’d tackled a werewolf the week before.

Dean had taken the chance to escape Sam’s whining for a week to deal with simple salt-and-burn. And it had been simple except for having to sleep in the Impala for a whole fucking week.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had to sleep in the car and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Didn’t make it any more comfortable.

Dean struggled to sit up to stretch his back out in the limited space he had. He was getting too old for this crap. He shifted around, leaning back against the door and stretched his legs over the seat as much as he could. Sleeping in the car was uncomfortable enough and his jeans only made it fucking worse. Dean growled, tired and annoyed and sore, and took off the damn jeans. He threw them onto the front seat. Problem now of course was that his bare legs were already beginning to stick to the leather seat.

Dean struggled out of the car so he could spread one of the blankets he kept over the back seat. He crawled back in, got as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes to sleep.

‘Fuck me,’ Dean snapped ten minutes later when he still hadn’t fallen asleep. He was too wound up from dealing with the ghost but he didn’t wanna risk driving a few hundred miles to find a motel. ‘Fuck it.’

Dean was tired and frustrated and sore and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep till he blew off some steam. He shoved his boxers down round his ankles and stroked his fingers over the length of his cock. He wasn’t remotely horny but he’d do just about anything to relax. He blindly reached for his phone and quickly found his way to his favourite porn site as he dragged his fingers through the hair around the base of his cock.

Dean thrust up into his fist as he brought up his favourite gay video on his phone. He tried not to think too hard about the looks of the two guys, Jensen and Dmitri. He couldn’t deny that Dmitri kinda looked like Cas, same hair and eye colour, same build. Not that he was thinking of Cas while he did this. No way was he thinking of Cas.

Dean groaned, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock, his attention half on the video. His strokes were lazy, almost uninterested, as the video got started. As Dmitri began fucking Jensen about half-way through the video, Dean’s dick took notice and began leaking. Dean smeared the pre-come between his fingers and over his cock.

He leant back a little more against the door to spread his legs so he could reach down and press a finger against his hole. It’d been awhile since he’d had the chance to open himself up and doing it in the back of the car wasn’t ideal. Not nearly enough space for him to spread out how he’d like to and really open himself up. Maybe a toy to fuck himself with while he fisted his cock. Hell, it’d been awhile since he’d been fucked by a partner. He’d passed a gay bar in the town but he didn’t like picking up strange men in bars the same way he did with women. It felt more intimate, somehow, to have sex with a guy.

Dean’s finger slid into his hole up to the first knuckle. He gasped at the intrusion. Fuck, it’d been a long time. He slipped his finger out and trailed his fingers over his balls and up the length of his cock.

In the video, Jensen and Dmitri had switched positions so Jensen could suck Dmitri’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled up. Dmitri had a tight grip on Jensen’s hair, guiding his movements and thrusting into his mouth.

What would Cas look like on his knees in front of Dean, lips wrapped around Dean’s cock?

Dean’s rhythm jerked on his cock, momentarily surprised by the thought. What would Cas look like? On his knees, lips wrapped around Dean’s cock, hair mussed up from Dean running his fingers through it. His lips red from being stretched, maybe a hint of teeth dragged over his cock. Would Cas have an uncut cock, would it be long or thick? What would Cas look like flushed and wanton? Spread out on a bed, cock thick against his hip, begging for Dean.

Dean tightened his fist, pressing his thumb against his glans. Jensen and Dmitri were back to fucking in the video but Dean’s fantasy was much better. He groaned, only half aware of making a sound. His balls were tightening against his body, close to cumming. He shifted, losing his rhythm, and stopped jerking himself for a minute, holding the base of his cock. He focused on the video, Jensen fucking himself down onto Dmitri’s cock. Dean slowly jerked his cock, imaging Cas kneeled over him, his cock jutting up against his stomach, taking Dean’s cock into himself.

The car door swung open. Dean scrambled to cover himself with the blanket, throwing aside his phone, though the noise was still clear through the speakers.

‘Dean?’ Castiel leaned into the car, frown on his face.

‘Cas? What the fuck?’ Dean snapped, desperately tugging on the blanket to keep himself covered.

‘I heard you call for me. So I came.’ Cas said, his eyes tracking over Dean.

‘I didn’t fucking call you,’

‘Yes, you did. You called for me. I came as fast as I was able.’ Dean couldn’t read Cas’ face. ‘Have I interrupted you?’

‘Yeah, Cas, you kinda did.’ Dean waved a hand at himself. In only a t-shirt with a blanket covering his still hard cock.

‘I apologise. I did not mean -’ Cas cut himself off, staring at Dean. ‘You are masturbating.’

‘I was, yeah,’ Dean admitted, unashamed. ‘What, Cas?’

‘I have never understood it.’

‘What, jerking off?’ Cas nodded, gaze still firmly somewhere around Dean’s dick. ‘It ain’t that hard, Cas.’

‘I have tried. My vessel, my body. I can’t control it’s reactions. It’s humiliating and painful and pointless.’

‘Then you ain’t doing it right,’ Dean shrugged. ‘You gotta do it right or it’s not gonna feel good.’

‘I don’t know how to do it right.’ Cas admitted. ‘I don’t know how to make it feel good.’

‘There’s no special trick. You just -’ Dean waved a hand at Cas. ‘Do it.’ Cas’ frown deepened. Dean sighed. ‘Look, do you mind if we talk about this another time?’

‘Why?’

‘I was kinda in the middle of something.’ Dean reminded him.

‘Oh.’ Cas’ face cleared. He suddenly stripped out of his trench coat and clambered into the back seat with Dean.

‘What are you doing?’ Dean asked, resigned as he moved his legs to accommodate Cas.

‘I want to understand. Will you show me how it should be done?’

‘You wanna watch me jerk off so you’ll know how to do it to yourself.’ Dean said to be sure he knew what the fuck was going on.

‘Yes.’ Cas took off his suit jacket and tie and threw them onto the front seats with his trench coat. ‘Will you show me?’

‘Uh,’ Dean flashed back to his fantasies. ‘Cas, it may not be a great idea.’

‘I disagree,’ Cas cocked his head to the side. ‘I want to learn how and I can’t think of a better teacher.’

‘Thanks?’

‘That came across more insulting than I meant. I simply mean there is no one else I would trust as much as you.’

‘Thanks, Cas.’ Dean answered. Cas nodded, looking expectant. Dean wasn’t ashamed of jerking off or of his body but this was Cas. Who he’d been fantasizing about just a couple minutes ago.

‘You’re right, of course. It isn’t a good idea. I apologise.’ Cas turned to open the car door.

‘Wait,’ Dean reached out and grabbed his arm. ‘Just. This is gonna be weird. So just. Sit still.’ Cas nodded once and settled back in the seat. Dean blindly searched for his phone. The video was still playing, now with Dmitri bent over a couch while Jensen pounded into him. Dean ended the video and brought up still images from other pornos.

‘You watch pornography whilst masturbating?’

‘Sometimes, sure. It can help. I assume when you do jerk off you do it quick to get it over and done with.’

‘Yes. It’s painful.’

‘You do it dry?’ Dean got as comfortable as he could in the even more limited space.

‘Dry?’

‘Without lube or anything to make it easier.’ Dean explained. His dick was half hard under the blanket.

‘I had not considered that.’ Cas said, thoughtful.

‘Uh-huh. I’m gonna start.’ Dean felt completely out of his depth. He’d never jerked off in front of anyone before. Cas didn’t say anything or made any move to indicate he’d heard. Dean sighed and tugged his shirt off. He at least needed to be comfortable for this. He hesitated a moment before he pushed the blanket off. Dean could’ve sworn he heard Cas gasp but when he glanced up Cas’ lips were pressed together in a thin line. ‘Cas? Still with me?’

‘Yes.’ Cas said, intense as ever. Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at his phone. He was determined to make this as not-weird as possible, despite sitting in the back seat of the Impala with Cas watching him.

‘Okay then.’ Dean took himself in hand again and lightly stroked upwards. The pre-come had dried along his length and some of it flaked off. Dean ignored it to slide his thumb over his piss slit and down around the head of his cock. His body was starting to get interested again. But not enough to get any pre going. He sighed, frustrated and horny, and licked his palm. ‘Told ya, Cas. Lube or something.’ Dean said at Cas’ confused face. Cas nodded seriously, paying close attention. Dean wrapped his hand around his cock again. His spit was just enough to make it better.

‘You can’t do it quick, Cas. You gotta take your time, make it last long as you want. Long as you can.’ Dean’s cock was almost fully hard again. He gave a cursory glance to his phone again and the porn actors frozen in the throes of supposed passion. Dean knew better than to be drawn into believing porn but he couldn’t deny it helped when he had nothing better to look at. He fisted his cock a couple times before slowing. ‘Slow and steady, Cas.’ Dean advised. Cas nodded. Dean watching him decided fuck it. ‘Cas. Copy what I’m doing.’

Cas nodded again. ‘Should I take off my shirt?’

‘Whatever makes you comfortable.’ Dean shrugged.

Cas quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, revealing the tattoo across his ribs. Cas had to shift around to get his trousers unbuttoned and off. ‘Would this not be easier in on a bed or a lounge? I could transport us -’

‘No!’ Dean snapped. Cas froze staring at him. ‘I mean, here’s fine. The whole transport thing ain’t fun. Sides it’d take too long to find a hotel with a free room available.’

‘Alright.’ Cas said, trusting him. He shoved his trousers down, kicking off his shoes. Cas’ cock sprang free, thick and uncut, resting on his hip. Cas grabbed his dick and started jerking it.

‘Slow, Cas. Remember what I said.’ Dean nudged Cas’ leg with his foot. ‘Take it slow.’

Cas slowed his hand but he still seemed too tense to be actually enjoying it. Dean abandoned his own dick to reach out and hold Cas’ hand. He guided Cas’ movements up and down his cock, slow and steady, loosening his grip. Cas gasped at the sensation.

‘See, that’s how you do it.’ Dean leant back and gripped his own dick. They sat mostly silent for several minutes, jerking off and watching each other. ‘Smear your pre-come down your cock, Cas. Keep it slick.’

Cas followed his instruction, using his fingers to spread it down. Cas moaned, a beautiful breathy little sound, and moved his hand a little faster.

‘That’s it, Cas. Make it feel good for you.’

‘Dean,’ Cas moaned. ‘Please. I need -’

‘Need what, baby? Take what you need.’ Dean told him, unsure where the “baby” had come from but Cas didn’t seem to mind. Cas bit his lip. ‘Take what you need, Cas. It’s about makin’ it feel good.’

‘What I need,’ Cas muttered. Cas’ hand stopped on his cock. ‘What I want. Yes, you’re right.’ Without a word, Cas moved Dean’s hand away and leant over to suck Dean’s cock into his mouth. Despite his surprise, Dean moaned at the wet heat of Cas’ mouth around his dick.

‘Fuck,  _ Cas _ ,’ Dean breathed. He threaded his fingers through Cas’ short hair, gripping onto the strands. Cas hummed around Dean’s dick as he pulled up. He opened his mouth so Dean could see him curl his tongue around the head of his cock, gathering the pre-come. ‘Fucking hell.’ Dean muttered.

‘May I continue?’

‘God, yes.’

‘Perhaps mentioning my father is not a good idea.’ Cas suggested, a wry twist to his lips. Dean used the pad of his thumb to wipe some spit away from the corner of Cas’ mouth.

‘Fair enough,’ Dean agreed. Cas nodded, looking ever so slightly nervous. ‘This is what you want?’

‘Very much so.’ Cas caught Dean’s thumb between his lips, flicking his tongue against it. ‘I have for some time now but I was unsure if you would feel the same.’

‘I absolutely do. Just didn’t think sex was something angels did.’ Dean watched Cas’ smile, something almost wicked about it. It was a good look on him.

‘We usually don’t. However, I have come to enjoy sex. Though I have never had a chance to do so with a man before.’

‘And now you do.’

‘Yes. May I kiss you?’ Cas asked, a slight frown appearing between his brows. Dean had fantasised about Cas plenty but he’d never imagined kissing the angel. Looking at Cas now though, with his flushed cheeks and neck, lips pink from sucking Dean’s cock, he wanted to. Instead of answering, Dean leant forward and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

‘Sure, Cas, you can kiss me.’ Dean said. Cas’ smile came back as he leant in and slotted their lips together again. Dean cupped Cas’ jaw, sliding his thumb over his cheek. Cas’ hands ran over Dean’s sides to his hips. He shifted them suddenly so he was half lying Dean, their legs tangled, cocks pressed together. Dean groaned at the contact and pulled Cas closer, running his hands down Cas’ back and palming his ass.

Cas lightly bit Dean’s bottom lip as he pulled away. ‘I want to give you a blow job and then fuck you. There is not much space here though.’

‘Here’s fine. Don’t wanna wait.’ Dean insisted, dragging Cas into another deep kiss. Cas made a soft sound of surprise and licked his way into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned, enjoying the feel of Cas against him. ‘Come on, Cas. Get a move on.’

‘You are in too much of a hurry.’ Cas said and lightly bit the spot where Dean’s neck and shoulder met. Dean gasped and turned into the touch. Cas rewarded him by running his tongue over the spot.

‘With good reason. Cas, come on.’ Dean pleaded. Cas bizarrely kissed his cheek and trailed more kisses down his chest. Cas flicked his tongue over Dean’s nipple, eliciting a gasp from him. Cas tapped his fingers against Dean’s ribs, over the tattoo on his chest, and kept trailing kisses down Dean’s stomach to his hips. Dean pushed his fingers through Cas’ hair, pushing it back so he could see Cas’ face as he took Dean’s cock back into his mouth.

Dean grit his teeth, trying not to thrust up into Cas’ mouth. Cas hollowed his cheeks sucking hard, with just a hint of teeth. Dean groaned, tugging on Cas’ hair, encouraging him to take Dean deeper into his throat. Cas’ hands roamed over Dean’s hips, his stomach, thighs, sending shivers through him. Cas’ fingers ducked beneath Dean’s balls to his hole, exploring the sensitive skin.

‘This is not the most comfortable place for this.’ Cas said, pulling off Dean’s dick.

‘Probably. Don’t wanna wait. Also. I don’t have any lube.’

‘That is problematic. My research suggests we will need plenty.’ Cas kissed his thigh. Dean decided he could think about Cas watching porn for research later.

‘Fuck’s sake, Cas. Use spit, whatever. Just -’

‘No. If you insist we must do this here for the first time we should at least use lube,’ Cas insisted. ‘I will return in a moment.’ Cas said and blinked out of existence. Dean stared at the spot he’d just been then glanced at the front seat where Cas’ clothes still lay. Dean sighed, head thunking back against the door and reached down to idly stroke his cock and lightly pinch his nipples.

He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Sure, he’d fantasised about Cas before but he’d never once considered anything more than that happening. Not that it didn’t feel good, because it felt fucking amazing, but it was still surprising that Cas was even interested in sex at all, let alone with Dean himself. He wasn’t gonna complain though.

‘I forgot my clothes so I was quick.’ Cas said as he blinked back to him. Dean startled, almost smacking his head on the fucking roof. ‘I have lube. And condoms.’ Cas smoothed his hand over Dean’s hair, fingers scratching his scalp. He showed Dean a bottle of KY and a box of condoms.

‘Thank fuck. Get to it.’ Dean waved a hand at his crotch. Cas frowned slightly but seemed to catch on after a moment.

‘I don’t know how to -’ Cas floundered with the bottle, popping open the cap.

‘Gimme. I’ll do it.’ Dean took the bottle from him and poured some onto his fingers. He reached between his legs to rub the liquid onto his hole. ‘The more lube the easier it is.’ Dean put pressure on his hole, his finger slipping in to the knuckle. Cas watched him intently as Dean slowly worked himself open. Cas was right that it wasn’t comfortable in this position but he really didn’t wanna wait. Dean carefully forced a second finger in, wincing slightly, and began fucking himself with it. Cas’ hand was wrapped around Dean’s ankle, thumb rubbing over the bone. Dean pretty much ignored the touch to focus on the finger in his ass and on not hurting himself.

Cas kissed the inside of his thigh, his attention on what Dean was doing. Cas traced his finger over Dean’s, feeling around his hole. Cas let his hand move with Dean’s, feeling the pace he was setting, the pressure he was using. Dean watched Cas’ face, intent, dilated pupils. Cas kissed his thigh and gently pulled Dean’s finger from his hole. He smeared lube between his fingers and pressed one into Dean.

‘Fucking hell, Cas,’ Dean moaned. Cas made a soft, satisfied sound and started fucking Dean with his finger. Dean groaned, laying back and enjoying the feel of someone else’s finger in his ass. ‘Hurry up, Cas. I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.’

‘Patience, Dean.’ Cas admonished, second finger pressing in, opening him up. Dean spread his legs as much as he could in the confined space. He was gonna need to deep clean the seats after this. And never let Sam know it’d happened. He’d never stop bitching about it.

‘Cas, man, you gotta fucking do something. Please.’ Dean begged.

‘I do not want to hurt you,’ Cas said, quiet and soft, as his fingers fucked into Dean’s loosening hole.

‘You’re not gonna hurt me, Cas. Please, baby. I need -’

‘Baby? You said that before.’ Cas’ small  frown was the only thing that gave away his confusion ‘cause his voice was flat as a fucking tack.

‘It’s like a nickname. A pet name. You want me to stop?’

‘No. Perhaps one day I will.’ Cas said, apparently unaware of the effect his words had on Dean. Maybe this wasn’t a one time thing. God, he hoped not. ‘Do you need more preparation?’

‘No,’ Dean said, knowing it was a lie. ‘I’m good. Just go slow.’

‘You’re lying but I trust you to tell me to stop if you need me to.’ Cas pulled his fingers free.

‘Course I will,’ Dean promised. ‘Condom first, Cas.’ Dean took one from the box and showed Cas how to put it on. ‘Slow, yeah?’

‘Yes. Dean.’ Cas carefully positioned himself between Dean’s legs, half hovering over him. Dean brushed his thumb over Cas’ cheek and kissed him, deep and hard.

‘I trust you, Castiel. I know you won’t hurt me and I trust you to stop if I need to. I trust you, angel.’ Dean kissed him again, threading fingers into Cas’ hair. Cas pressed their foreheads together.

‘Thank you, Dean Winchester. I will not betray your trust for as long as I have it.’ Cas said something else in Enochian but Dean didn’t know enough to understand him. Cas kissed his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment, before he finally lined his cock up. Dean breathed out as Cas carefully, sweetly pressed in. Dean moaned Cas’ name, lightly tugging his hair to pull him into a searing kiss. Cas groaned against his mouth, thrusting into Dean. Dean gasped sharply at the sudden burning pain. ‘Dean?’

‘Stay still for me, Cas. Just give me a minute.’ Dean held Cas in place, a hand in his hair, the other gripping his hip. Cas trailed kisses over Dean’s face, holding still inside him. He was muttering something in Enochian. The sharp sting of pain was almost gone so he tapped Cas’ hip. ‘Try moving, angel.’

‘Is angel a pet name as well?’

‘Yes, Cas.’ Dean rolled his eyes, kissing Cas’ neck. ‘Move,  _ angel _ .’

Cas smiled down at him and finally began fucking him. It took Cas a minute to get into a good rhythm but once he did Cas really started to move. Dean groaned as Cas roughly fucked him, repeating Dean’s name over and over like a prayer, his face hidden against Dean’s neck. Dean pulled him into a kiss, biting his lip, hair gripped in one hand.

‘Dean, I need -’

‘Yeah, Cas. Come on,’ Dean squeezed around Cas’ cock. He wished he had enough space to rock with Cas properly but that could wait for next time. Cas lost his rhythm, his thrusts becoming jerky. Dean bit Cas’ neck, sucking on the mark.

‘ _ Dean _ ,’ Cas moaned as he came, lips clumsily kissing Dean’s jaw. He slumped against Dean, face against his neck, lips moving against the skin. Dean, hard and horny, his cock trapped between their bodies, shifted trying to find some friction. Cas moaned as he forced himself up and eased out of Dean’s slack hole. Dean winced at the feeling and groped for his cock. Cas slapped his hand away and, after removing his condom and tying it off, took Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean buried his fingers in Cas’ soft hair, enjoying the warm wetness of his mouth.

‘Fuck, Cas.’ Dean moaned. Cas slipped his fingers back into Dean’s body, easily finding his prostate. Dean bit down on his lip hard and thrust up into Cas’ mouth. Cas fucked him with his fingers and sucked Dean’s cock, teeth dragging lightly over the head. ‘Cas, I’m gonna come.’

Cas hummed and glanced up at Dean from beneath his lashes and ran his fingers over that sweet spot, eliciting a gasp from Dean. He shuddered, coming in Cas’ mouth, breathing Cas’ name like a prayer and a plea all at once. Cas swallowed him down and gently took his fingers out. Dean winced at the feeling but was too far gone to really pay attention to it. Cas laughed softly, an almost foreign sound, and used Dean’s discarded t-shirt to clean them both up. Once done, Cas lay down with him, kissing Dean’s collarbone, his throat, his jaw.

‘Cas,’ Dean tapped his fingers over Cas' ribs, blissed out. ‘What’d you say before? In Enochian?’

‘I made you a promise,’ Cas murmured, lips on Dean’s throat, breathing over what felt like a mark. ‘I promised you that I would not hurt you, that I would not betray your trust in me again. That I will be yours for as long as you will have me. It is not a small promise, Dean. I gave you the promise of an angel, though a fallen one.’

‘Even better,’ Dean kissed Cas’ hair.

‘I’m not sure you will be able to hide this mark from Sam.’ Cas said, licking the spot on Dean’s neck.

‘Wonderful. Don’t tell him it happened in the car. He’ll never shut up about it.’

Cas sat up slightly, turning his intense gaze on Dean. ‘Will you tell Sam this happened? Or would you prefer to keep it a secret?’

‘You’re not a secret, Cas. I’m gonna tell Sam about this. I’m just not gonna tell ‘im about the car.’ Dean cradled Cas' face in his hands and kissed him, slow and sweet. 

‘I hope this will happen again,’ Cas settled back down against him. ‘I want you again, Dean. As often as you’ll allow me.’

‘Back at you, angel.’ Dean promised, running his fingers down Cas’ back.

‘I like these pet names,’ Cas decided. ‘I’ll have to use them for you.’

‘Yeah, Cas, you can use pet names.’ Dean could feel himself falling asleep. Cas pulled the blanket over them and tipped his face up to kiss Dean.

‘I will wake you in the morning. Sleep, gorgeous.’ Cas kissed him, his lips lingering against Dean’s for a moment. Dean curled into Cas’ warmth, feeling satiated and safe in Cas’ arms. He could think on everything in the morning when he was more awake and put together. Whatever happened it’d been some fucking amazing sex and it was definitely gonna happen again.

‘Night, angel.’ Dean muttered.

‘Good night, Dean.’

 


End file.
